


Pendejos

by Naefnan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chile - Freeform, Gen, Pendejos, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naefnan/pseuds/Naefnan
Summary: Jose solía escribir todo tipo de cosas.Poemas, pequeños fragmentos de sus novelas imaginarias e incluso ideas que no llegarían a ser más que tres líneas al pie de una página.Por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando comenzó a escribir sobre sus propios amigos y sus aventuras.Pero él solo quería olvidar, por solo un momento, que era su ultimo año en la escuela, quería olvidar que ya no vería todos los días a esos idiotas que alegraban su vida.Quería olvidar que ese era su mundo.Porque así podría crear uno nuevo.





	Pendejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [las personas que inspiraron a estos niños](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=las+personas+que+inspiraron+a+estos+ni%C3%B1os).



Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que me hacen feliz. El sonido de la lluvia en los árboles, el olor de una cafetería, ir en bicicleta y sentir el viento en mi cara, leer un libro, apreciar como lentamente crecen las flores en mi jardín, la luna en una noche fría, fijarme en esa figurita lego antes de pisarla y así evitarme un terrible dolor… pero una de las cosas que más amo, son mis amig-

— ¡Buenas Jose! ¿Qué escribes?

— ¡NADA!

Jose cerró su pequeña libreta en un solo segundo y la ocultó en la mochila que colgaba en el respaldo de su silla.

— Nunca me dejas ver nada… —Matías cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero, como el niño pequeño que era.

— Eso no es verdad, casi siempre te cuento lo que estoy escribiendo…

— ¿Y entonces por qué a mí no me dejas ver nada? —Otro chico interrumpió la conversación con un golpe en la mesa, asustando a Jose.

— ¡Nicolás! Casi me matas del susto…

— No te enseña nada a ti porque me quiere más a mí que a ti. —Matías se encogió de hombros y mostró una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

— No quiero su amor, quiero que me muestre lo que escribe… —Nicolás le dio un empujón en el hombro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Ni quieri si imir… —se mofó el atacado, sin demostrar ni una mueca de dolor por el golpe que había acabado de recibir.

— Dios, Matías, parece que tienes once.

Una nueva voz entró por la vieja puerta del salón de clases. Un chico mayor que los demás, que parecía estar escondido en una capucha azul marino, se acercaba lentamente al ruidoso trio. Se detuvo justo al lado de Nicolás, apoyando su brazo en él, sin importarle la cara de indignación de este.

— _Chúpalo entonce’_ —respondió Matías y rompió en carcajadas.

— Retiro lo dicho. Tienes cuatro años mentales.

— ¡Hola Vichito!

Después de forcejear para quitarse el brazo del recién llegado, y fracasar en el intento, Nicolás se relajó y preguntó— ¿Dónde estabas, Vicho? No te habíamos visto desde la mañana.

Ignorando el saludo de Jose y satisfecho de que Nicolás le dejara ser su soporte respondió— Estaba comprando algo en el negocio con el Flaco.

— ¿Y dónde está él? 

— ¡Aquí! —Un rayo de luz entró al salón, agitando la mano con brío, dejando ver sus dientes en una sonrisa firme.

— Feli, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Se suponía que venías detrás de mí.

— Unas chicas empezaron a hablarme, me preguntaron de que curso era y si-

— Uy, Flaco, tan temprano y ya andas rompiendo corazones.

Silbidos y piropos estrepitosos llenaron la sala, captando la atención del grupo de estudiantes que estaba hablando bajo el umbral de la puerta. Felipe trataba de callar a su ruidoso grupo mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, pintando sus mejillas de grana y risas.

— ¿Por qué están gritando tan temprano?

Un chico del otro grupo miró a los alborotadores y se acercó a ellos claramente fastidiado.

— Ay Tomi, tampoco es tan temprano. No exageres. —dijo Nicolás entre risas discretas.

— Son las nueve y media de la mañana.

— Ay, yo a esta hora estaría durmiendo. —Matías hizo otro puchero con la boca mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba al lado de Jose.

— Sí, pero hubieras perdido un día de materia. —le recriminó Jose.

— No me hubiera arrepentido, mamá. –el chico sentado en la mesa rodó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

— No soy tu mamá.

— Uy perdón, mamá.

Jose miró fijamente al otro. Matías se limitó a sonreír inocentemente, como siempre lo hacía.

— Por cierto, ¿de qué estaban hablando? —evitando reírse, Thomas volvió a dirigir la conversación hacía la pregunta que todavía no habían contestado.

— Ah, lo típico, —Vicente se encogió de hombros— el Flaco rompiendo corazones por donde pasa.

— Ah, que buen chiste, eso si da para reírse.

Felipe le pegó a Thomas ligeramente con la parte posterior de la mano soltando un “¡oye!”, frunciendo el ceño pero también con una risita.

Todos rieron sonoramente hasta las lágrimas.

Jose aprovechó la distracción y el escándalo de sus compañeros para sacar su libreta, escaparse a un rinconcito del salón y anotar en una página nueva:

Hoy les contare una historia. Probablemente no sea la mejor historia, pero tiene unos protagonistas que se quieren mucho. Tiene unos protagonistas que son extraños, son inteligentes y lentos a la vez.

Son como tú y yo. Viven vidas comunes, llenas de inseguridades, de sueños, de llanto y de risa.

Estos seis amigos que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Unos idiotas cualesquiera que juntos forman locuras, problemas y situaciones para nada gays.

Vicente, Thomas, Matías, Nicolás, Jose y Felipe son seis pendejos que tratarán de sobrevivir a las locuras del mundo en el que viven día a día.

Les presento a este grupo de jóvenes idiotas que lo único bueno que hacen es apestar en la vida.

Les presento a Los Pendejos.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto para comenzar.  
> Decidí que esta historia será una mezcla entre AU's de los chicos con su historia cronológica original.  
> Espero que, si bien, no es muy común ver original stuff aquí en Ao3, igualmente acompañen a los niños más estúpidos de la galaxia.


End file.
